Certain patients exhibit a need for cardiac or neural stimulation, such as by using an implantable medical device. When such a need exists, cardiac tissue can receive cardiac electrostimulation. Such stimulation can evoke a resulting heart contraction, and can be used to maintain a rate of heart contractions that will meet a patient's metabolic need for cardiac output, or to spatially coordinate heart contractions such as to improve the heart's pumping efficiency. Similarly, non-cardiac neural tissue can receive neural stimulation, e.g., neurostimulation energy. Neurostimulation may be used to affect the autonomic balance between the sympathetic nervous system (which tends to speed up certain metabolic processes) and the parasympathetic nervous system (which tends to slow down certain metabolic processes). Some patients may benefit from both cardiac and neural stimulation.